The Downfall of Dr Zoe Hanna
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Told from Zoe's POV as she recounts the events that got her to where she is now. Some Zoe/Max.
1. The Plot

The Downfall of Dr Zoe Hanna

Have you ever been in the situation where you ended up with something that you never really wanted and then when it's taken away you realise just how much you did want it? Well that's the position in in. Everything was running along smoothly, well as smoothly as it can when your department is over budget and under staffed. One complaint and I ended up with the devil in disguise and as if that wasn't bad enough, I had to share an office with her.

I thought that she was making an effort to get along with me that night, how wrong could I have been? It was a night spent moaning about the job while we drank a significant amount of alcohol. What I failed to notice was that she drank no where near as much as I did.

A night that marked the beginning of the end. I could have told her that I was busy and invited Max back to mine. Thinking back, why didn't I? It'd been a rubbish day and a night of being made happy and having fun was exactly what I needed.

I'm saying this but I know exactly why I accepted Connie's invite. A misjudgement on my part. I thought that by attempting to build bridges with her, that it might have made my life easier. That wasn't her intention though, she was scheming, plotting my downfall. I'm sure you're going to want to stick around to hear more about this plot, you may think I've developed a sudden bout of paranoia but I promise that I haven't. Anyway more from me later as Max is calling, which probably means that he's outside the door. Actually you haven't met Max yet, have you?

I think you'll like him, he's the male version of what I used to be. He's fun loving and reminds me of who I actually am. So why don't you stick around and you can meet him later? For now though I'm sure you've got something better to do while I go and let him in and say my hello's. Actually you better give it a couple of hours because I know what Max is like, and I know what I'm like when I'm with him, you'll end up as a witness to something that I don't want you to see and that you don't want to see. See you again later. 


	2. Max

Okay so it's been a bit longer than I anticipated but I'm in a better mood now. Sorry for neglecting you but I'm sure you found something to amuse yourself while I've been busy. Anyway Max is dead to the world next to me so I have a bit more time to talk to you. Not long though because I have a shift first thing tomorrow and I could do without a lecture from her ladyship for looking too tired or being even a second late, God forbid anyone has a life outside of the ED.

Anyway I should stop ranting about her because I won't shut up and then we're back to lectures. So what would you like to know more about right now? Max or the plot against me? Actually it's going to be easier to talk about Max right now while he's asleep.

Where do I start with Max? You probably want to know the nature of our relationship but right now that's not something I could answer. We're not in what I would call a relationship but then we're more than just friends with benefits. We're just whatever. Max is a porter in the ED, it was an unlikely situation but here we are. There's just something about him that gives he butterflies and makes me all excited. When I'm with him I struggle to think of anything but him. I really do care for him and that's how this happened. He have me flowers and that was it, I was lost. The kiss we shared after just confirmed the mutual attraction and it went from there. Needless to say, no one else knows about Max and I and it's going to stay like that, so keep it to yourself. One day we might tell the ED, once we've figured out what we are but right now I don't her ladyship holding this over me and ruining my happiness. It's been ages since I've felt happy and now that I have it. I don't plan on losing it. 


	3. Comfy?

Waking up in Max's arms never fails to make me smile and it's so much easier at mine. At Max's it's a nightmare, there's little privacy and at his it wouldn't be long before Robyn and Lofty found out.

"Max. Wake up we have work." I try and wake him gently.

"I reckon my boss might let me off, I have a feeling that she's going to be late anyway."

The penny's dropped immediately and now he's kissing me to apologise. See no longer am I the boss, no longer am I clinical lead. So now you know what I was talking about when I spoke about losing something that you never wanted, but the thing is I miss it more than anything. I suppose now seems as good a time as any to continue the story of the plot and how I lost Clinical Lead. Saying that, I have to drive at the same time so you'll have to beat with me.

Okay, so are you sitting comfortably? No? Well you'd better get comfy because I'm about to start. So I've told you about the night out, so you're probably wondering what came next. Well needless to say, the next day I had the hangover from hell. Part 2 of Connie's plot seemed to be telling Guy that me being hungover wasn't a good impression to be making, luckily he seemed to let that one go and I spent the day trying to catch up on paperwork which I was at least a month behind on. Little did I know is that would be the next thing that Connie would use against me.

It wasn't until my shift was nearing the end that she offered to take some paperwork home with her. Perhaps allowing her to do so was my next mistake but that day she'd made several complaints disappear. So I split my ever growing mountain of paperwork between us, leaving her anything that wasn't necessary to be done by me.

That night I actually did more work than I ever remember doing. Still only a quarter of my share of the paperwork mountain was gone. With only a glass or maybe two of wine to get me through, I was sure that there was nothing that Connie could complain about. However it seems where she's concerned nothing I ever do is good enough.

For the next week though, she left me alone. The big push to overthrow my position as Clinical Lead was still to come but when we get to it you may side with Connie but hopefully you'll understand why I did what I did.


End file.
